


Male Celebrity one shots

by StateOfLoveAndVedder



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, male celebs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Male/Reader, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StateOfLoveAndVedder/pseuds/StateOfLoveAndVedder





	1. Chapter 1

Enjoy some one shots with the man of your dreams ;)


	2. The beach - Matthew Perry

Tonight is the night, you finally get to see your favourite duo, Him & She.

At first, you would go with friends, but they decided it was a nice move to replace you with someone else.

Anyways, you still had the ticket for the concert, so why would you give it away? It's a once in a life-time opportunity. This concert is the last one they'll give and the tickets were very hard to get.

The whole day you've been so excited for the concert. Tonight is the night. You couldn't wait any longer.

You are sitting in the train, listening to their music. The trip to the beach where the concert will be is pretty long, but you'll do anything to get there. It's still early, but you didn't want to be late.

All of a sudden you hear the song "Home" by Him & She. Oh wait. It's your phone, you forget it's your ringtone everytime.

"Rachel, sweetie, how are you?"

It's your best friend. She wanted to come, but she was in an accident 2 days ago and had to stay in the hospital.

"Hey chicita, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Alright, the pain is slowly going away. But, I just wanted to say: have fun tonight! I miss you and I'll see you soon!"

"Thank you sweetie! Get well soon, byebye!"

And with that you hung up and continued your traintrip.

~~Time skip~~

"Hello ma'am, can I see you ticket?"

It was happening, you were almost there. It wasn't inside, it was in the open-air at the beach. It was beautiful and the weather was great.

You showed the guard your ticket and you got in.

First, let's get something to drink. You were waiting in line for the drinks when you noticed someone was staring at you, the bartender.

You weren't really used to this, you never were the one to have boys looking at you. It felt weird, but it didn't feel bad. I mean, he did look really cute.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He said with a smile when it was your turn to buy a drink.

"I'd like to have a Bacardi Cola, please." You say smiling back.

He made your drink and gave it to you.

"Here you go. Have fun tonight!" He said.

"I'm already having fun." That's what you thought, you didn't say it though, that'd be kinda creepy.

"Thank you, I will!" You said.

You found a nice spot. You got a blanket and sat on it. You weren't the kind of person to be in the front row. Just a spot in the back, where you can hear the music perfectly fine and you can see everything.

The concert started. It was really good. They played all your fave songs.

When it was over, almost everyone left. You left when it wasn't really crowded anymore. You didn't go home, you had a day off tomorrow and the weather was still really good.

You went to a nice spot on the beach and just looked at the sea. It's so peaceful.

"Is this seat taken?" Says a familiar voice. You couldn't out your finger on who's voice it was.

You turn around and see the bartender, only now he's in his normal clothes.

"No, have a seat." You say smiling.

Now, the two of you sit next to eachother on your blanket.

"I didn't get the chance to introduce myself before." He says.

"My name's Matthew." Why does he look so cute when he's smiling?!

"Rachel." You say smiling back and you shake his hand.

All of a sudden he grabs something out of his bag.

"Do you mind?" He asks while holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"No, I definitely don't." The two of you start laughing.

He handed you a glass of wine.

"So, did you enjoy the concert?"

This evening was already perfect because of the night. His question was the beginning of an amazing night.

You and Matthew talked about everything: music, work, family, etc. He was a great guy, you could tell already.

Eventually, you got tired. You told Matthew.

He lied down and opened his left arm.

"Come here," he said "get some sleep, we'll continue our conversation tomorrow morning."

And with that, he had his arm around you. You stared at the stars.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Matthew."

He gave you a kiss on your head and the two of you fell asleep.

This. Was. The. Best. Night. Ever.


	3. Depression - Michael Fassbender

You and Michael had been together for a couple of years now. You knew he wasn't alright. He acted strange ever since his father died.

You and Michael were on your way to Germany, for his father's funeral.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" You ask him

"Yes, I'm OK."

Was Michael's answer, every single time you asked him that question. You knew he wasn't alright.

\--

It was 7pm, you and Michael just left the funeral. It was a real funeral-ish day, it was raining so hard. You and Michael were walking to a pub. You weren't in the mood for a fancy restaurant. After a couple of seconds you realised Michael wasn't walking next to you anymore. You turned around and saw him standing there, crying, in the rain.

You turned around and saw him standing there, crying, in the rain

 

You walked back to him.

"Michael, it's going to be alright. The way you feel, it's normal. We're gonna get through this. You and me."

You gave him a peck in the lips and grabbed his hand. He hugged you and the two of you got out of there.

\--

Months later Michael was still struggling with depression. But at least he talked about it now. Which made him feel better and it made him happier. The mornings weren't just dark anymore. Since a couple of weeks he was actually happy in the morning, happy to see you.

"Babe, do you want to do something today? Just the two of us?" Michael all of a sudden asks

 

"Babe, do you want to do something today? Just the two of us?" Michael all of a sudden asks.

It had been a very long time since the two of you did something nice together.

"Yes, yes babe, ofcourse! What do you have in mind?" You asked.

He told you about a couple ideas of his and eventually you decided to go to a premier of James' new film 'Split'.

Michael and James had been friends for years, but they hadn't seen eachother for a very long time. James didn't even know about Michael's loss and his depression. You and James became friends too, so it wasn't just a nice thing to do for Michael, you'd enjoy it too.

You and Michael got ready for the Premiere and went to the place to be.

"Oh. My. God. Am I seeing ghosts or am I actually seeing Y/N and Michael?!" A very familiar Scottish-accent said.

You and Michael turned around and saw James standing there. You hugged eachother and went onto the red carpet together.

The premiere went by pretty fast and afterwards you, Michael and James went out to celebrate James's film.

"Thank you for coming guys, it's an amazing present!" James started.

The rest of the evening the three of you just talked about everything that happened in the past years.

After 2 hours you and Michael went home. And got into bed.

"Thank you for today, love." He said.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, you and Michael ended a very nice day with a passionate kiss.


	4. Is this love? - James McAvoy

You couldn't bring yourself to go back into that house, not after what he said to you. You were hurt by men before, but not as much as now. It probably hurt this bad, because he was the love of your life, he was the one for you. But seeing as the fights you had got worse and worse, you wondered if you were the one for him as well.

James used to be the sweetest man you'd ever known. But that was until you reunited with some old friends from high school, which included your high-school lover. James never was jealous and he didn't really seem jealous now, it's just that ever since the reunion he had been acting weird and angrily all the time.

The thought of cutting things off with James entered your mind once again. The last month had been terrible and you couldn't go on with it anymore. After a walk of about an hour, you decided to face your fear, which was an argument with James, at least, you assumed there'd be another argument..

You knocked on the door, since you forgot to take the keys of your and James's apartment with you when you left.

The door was opened and James peeked his head form behind it, his eyes very red and watery. You just stared at him, knowing he felt bad for his previous actions, but you stood tall. You had been through this multiple times this past month.

"I'm sorry." he said and stepped aside so you could enter, but you stood still. "come in, please." his eyes got watery again and a tear slowly rolled down his face. You couldn't bring yourself to speak.

After a painful silence and you and James staring at each other with watery eyes, you finally got inside, took off your coat and made your way to the kitchen to get something to drink, something with alcohol.

You walked back into the living room with a bottle of Talisker in your hand, James's favourite whiskey.

"So you're gonna drink up my good stuff now?" James said, with a dull laugh, trying to lighten up the mood. But that didn't work, in fact, you only got angrier. "Don't you dare to try and pretend like nothing's happened." you snapped at him. James had never seen you this angry and it scared him. The thought of losing you made him feel sick. Because in fact, you were too, the love of his life and the only one he wanted.

His face went serious and sad immediately. "Look, I'm sorry, I went too far," he said as he took a sip of the beer he was holding, while you were consuming way too much Talisker. "again, James. Again. I am done with this. All the fights, and why?! I don't even know why we're fighting, I don't have any reason to fight with you, but apparently you do have a reason to start fights with me. So please, do tell me: what the hell is the problem?!" you were now yelling at him, the tears streaming down your face.

James stood there, speechless. Realizing he was the cause of the fights. As his mind wandered off, you couldn't believe him. "Are you fucking kidding me now? Speak up." James snapped back to reality and looked you deeply in the eyes.

"I am so sorry, (y/n). I don't want to fight you, I love you." he cried.

"Is this love, James? Because if it is, I don't want any of it!" you spat and lost grip of the bottle of whiskey, which was now in a lot of tiny pieces on the ground. "Fuck." you hissed, crying, while grabbing a towel to clean the mess up and placing the shards in the rubbish-bin.

"What are you saying?" James asked quietly while helping you. "What do you think I'm saying. That if this is what love is to you, I'm done with it." at this comment James's heart shattered.

"Don't leave me, (y/n), please!" he started, crying like a fool, "I've been so grumpy all the time, because I found out that I can't give you any children. After all this time of trying and trying I thought that there had to be something wrong. And there is, it's me, I can't give you any children and it breaks me, because all I want is to marry you and to start a family with you. God I love you so much, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I can't turn back the time and prevent the fights from happening, although that's want I want to do the most, but I can try and make it up to you. I swear I won't ever start a fight again and I will love you more and more everyday, because I do. I love you more and more every day, each second of the day."

Everything around you went silent as James was done speaking, you had never seen James with such sadness and you had never seen these emotions on him, it hurt you so badly to see him like this. You didn't know what to say. you felt so bad for him and what he had to go through. The fact that he couldn't give you any children wasn't even what was on your mind, now. Even though you had always wanted children, especially with James.

No, what was on your mind were the words: 'because all I want is to marry you'. You forgot about the fights and ran up to James to embrace him in your arms. You were both crying. "I'm so sorry, you should've told me, though. But no matter what, James, I love you, children or not."

James slightly smiled, through all the tears and all the redness on his face. "And if you were wondering, I'd love to marry you." you whispered in his ear. You felt his smile grow wide on his face while he placed kisses all over your neck and cheeks.

"Then I guess this is a good moment?" he said, and with that he got down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and it had a silver ring inside, with a tiny diamond in the middle.

"My love, I know I haven't been myself lately, and now you know why. I know I shouldn't have started all the fights and I'm so sorry. But please, (y/n), believe me when I tell you that you're the love of my life and I'll always care for you the most. So, (y/n), would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

You were crying again, but this time it were happy tears. You nodded your head as excited as possible. James gently slid the ring onto your finger and got op, so he was towering above you.

Without making any further movements, you grabbed his face and kissed him as passionate as ever.

"I'm going to marry James McAvoy."

He was silent for a couple of seconds, realizing what he'd just done and what would happen in the future.

He chuckled at the thought of marrying you; "I'm going to marry (y/n) (l/n)."


	5. Alone - Ben Lamb

'I don't understand.'

You felt the tears in your eyes, but you were strong enough to not show them. At least, if that's what people call "strong".

'(Y/n), you know I love you. I just want to hang out with the boys tonight..'

Ben still acted as innocent as he could be.

You and Ben had been through a diffuclt week. He had been trapped in his parents' house, because they needed help with the household. Which caused the two of you to not be able to see eachother for a week. You happened to have your own things to do, like college and work.   
You don't blame him for helping them, of course not. They got a little older every day as well as your father. And you knew that if your dad would ask you for help you'd immediately help him, even if it meant you'd be trapped in his house for a week.

'You just got back from your parents, I've barely seen nor spoken to you since. And now you wanna go out with them..? Can't you go tomorrow? I've missed you, Ben. I just want you to stay the night at home.'

You saw dissapointment in his eyes. Wondering whether it was because of what you said or not, you asked him once again.

'Will you, please, stay home tonight?'

He hesitated, but then turned to grab his keys and turned to face you again.

'I'm sorry, baby. Tonight is my night with the guys.'

It was obvious that he felt bad, but that didn't make you feel any less angry nor sad. You weren't really sure which one you were at the moment.

'Are you really gonna ditch me?'

You looked at him, quite speechless.

'I know everyone has that rule that your girlfriend won't ever be a higher priority than your best mates, but.. tonight, really?'

He came up to you to give you a kiss, but you moved away. You knew he loved you and he knew you loved him. But he also knew you had always had it very hard when it came to trusting people and loving them.

'Come on, (y/n). Don't act like this.. I'm not ditching you forever. Only tonight.'

He smiled a little.

'It's Edward's birthday tomorrow and we wanna celebrate it tonight. I'll be back; tomorrow I'm all yours and you're all mine.'

Ben put his hands on your cheeks.  
You looked up to face your man, he was pretty tall.

'Will you, please, let me go tonight?'

You couldn't not say "yes".

'You always know how to convince me.'

'I love you more than anything and anyone, you know that right?'

Your knees got weak, every time he said those kinda things to you.

'I love you, too.'

Ben kissed you passionately before leaving.  
*

You know he meant everything he said, but it still felt like he left you alone tonight. Because he actually did, not to hurt you, but still.

'Then I'll just watch "A Christmas Prince" for the 100th time.'


	6. Anniversary - Tyler Hoechlin

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock. It was saturday. But not just any saturday, no. Today was your 6 year-anniversary with Tyler, your boyfriend. Unfortunately he can't be here today due to the fact that he is on the other side of the country to shoot scenes for his upcoming film.

"Goodmorning, you hairy thing." you said to your cat, Bowie, when he crawled onto your bed on the empty spot next to you.

Bowie meowed and you chuckled.

Soon after that you got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. In a couple of hours you were able to ring Tyler.

*

At 12:30pm there was a knock on your door. You didn't expect anyone and wasn't really keen on their timing; Tyler could call you any minute.

You walked up to the door and opened it, "(Y/n)! Haven't seen you in a bit." your best friend, Lila, stated. You laughed, "Sorry, been pretty busy.."

She walked into your house without hesitation and grabbed your purse. "Come on, we're going out." You were a bit taken aback by her actions, "I'm sorry Li, but I can't. Ty will ring me any minute.."

She didn't seem to care. She grabbed your keys before she took a hold of your arm and took you with her outside.

"We're having lunch at Jackson's Diner." she said before the two got into her car.

Jackson's was your and Tyler's favorite diner. That's where you met each other all those years ago.

As soon as you got there you got out of the car and made your way over to the entrance, but Lila stopped you. "Oh, by the way, congratulations." she said and winked before letting you inside.

You laughed and thanked her. You noticed something was different inside. As if all eyes were on you.

Lila poked your side and pointed to your usual spot. You stopped breathing as soon as you noticed who was sitting in 'your' booth.

"Tyler!!" You yelled and ran over to him.

"Surprise!" he laughed before he picked you up, hugged you thightly and kissed you

"Surprise!" he laughed before he picked you up, hugged you thightly and kissed you.

A few tears left your eyes. He whiped them all away, "Don't cry, sweetheart." he said and put his hand on your cheek as he rubbed it with his thumb.

"I am just really happy to see you." you confessed and looked up to him with watery eyes, he smiled warmly at you, "I'm very happy to see you, too."

Without noticing, Lila had already left. She arranged this with Tyler, that's the only reason she came up to your house to take you here.

"Congratulations, baby." Tyler said before giving you another kiss. "Congratulations, my love."

You and Tyler took your seats in the booth. Tyler acted a bit different, like way happier and more nervous than usual, but you decided to ignore that and enjoy your time with him instead.

"How's filming going?" you asked to break the silence. Tyler just didn't stop smiling.

"It's going great. Another couple of months to go and I'm all yours again." He said while taking your hand with his and squeezing it.

"I'm looking forward to that time, then." you said with a huge smile.

"I can't keep it to myself any longer!" Tyler said and stood up very suddenly.

You were a bit taken aback and had no clue what was going on, the huge smile on his face never faded.

"(Y/n)," he started and made his way in front of you before kneeling down on one knee. You threw your hands in front of your mouth and the tears were already making it's way down your face.

"I have known you for a very long time now." He continued, the people around you were all watching with huge smiles, "And in all these years we've been together, I only started loving you more and more. I don't even know if that's correct English, but that's not what I want to talk about right now."

You chuckled, tears still rolling down. He grabbed a small box out of his pocket and opened it in front of you to reveal a beautiful ring.

"I now realize that I had it all planned out very well and it went better in my head.." he laughed nervously, "but I just want you to know that I love you very much. Every minute away from you aches my heart. I know this tiny ring won'g fix that, but I just love the idea of calling you my wife and maybe even starting a family with you. So please, (y/n), will you marry me?"

You internally screamed when you finally heard those four words you had been dying to hear. You jumped into his arms and just whispered a tiny yes; you couldn't say anything else, you were too caught up in the moment to be able to say something better.

You got yourself together and parted from his embrace, "Yes, of course I will silly! I love you so much!" you said and kissed him passionately, Tyler meeting you halfway.

The two of you broke the kiss and he gently slid the ring onto your finger.

He looked you in the eye, "I love you so much, you don't even know."

You chuckled, "I think I have an idea.."


	7. Today can't get any worse - Matt Bomer

Well, work was as bad as it could get. That son of a bitch, Mitch Cready, got promoted instead of me, though he didn't deserve it in any way possible.

As soon as I got home my phone started beeping and buzzing. I unlocked my phone and opened Twitter to see what's going on.

That was something I shouldn't have done. Mitch Cready and some of my other co-workers tweeted all about Mitch's promotion and they also happened to have posted a picture of me being against his promotion. Of course, people laughed at me and that's the last thing I could handle.

I went to get my keys, some money and my phone and left my apartment. I didn't want to risk running into anyone I knew, so I decided to go for a short drive to a different cafe.

After about half an hour, I was quite sure I wouldn't be running into people I knew fairly well. I parked my car and went into a cafe just around the corner.

It was packed and I couldn't be bothered. I ordered a mojito and went to the back of the cafe into the backyard and sat down at the waterside. The view was beautiful and I could finally feel myself releasing some stress.

A good 10 minutes had passed when I felt someone standing next to me. I looked up and was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked at him for a good minute after I realised I was staring.

"Hi," he said and smiled. Gosh, his smile was just as beautiful as those eyes of his.

"Hey," I said with a faint blush across my cheeks. He must've noticed because he started chuckling.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, gesturing to a spot next to me.

"Not at all." I replied and he took a seat.

We both just looked at the view for a bit before he spoke up again, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned my head and saw him already looking at me, "It definitely is."

As I took a sip of my mojito, I realised my glass was empty. "Can I get you anything? My drink is empty, so I'm gonna get something new.." I asked the man.

"No, no sit down, let me get you something." he said as he was about to stand up. I beat him to it and was the first to stand, "I insist on buying you a drink," we laughed, "so what will it be?"

"Whatever you'll take."

I rolled my eyes a bit at this cringeworthy gesture, but I couldn't mind too much. "I guess I'll take another Mojito."

"A Mojito it is, then."

I laughed and headed inside to get us both a mojito. When I got back I saw the man still standing at the waterside.

"Here you go," I said and handed him the drink. He thanked me and we both sipped our drinks.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I?" he asked and I shook my head. "I'm Matt." he said and extended his hand to me, which I took, "(Y/N)."

We talked for quite a while longer before I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk around the lake into the park on the other side. He agreed to go with me and we went on our way.

"(Y/N)," Matt started when we were halfway around the lake, "you never told me the reason you were sitting out there all alone at the cafe."

I laughed a bit at the way he wanted to ask me why I was alone, but the reason didn't really make me laugh. "I had a rough day at work and just wanted to get away from all of it for a couple of hours."

Every time I told Matt something, he listened as if his life depended on it and it made me feel very good.

"Ah, well, if you wanna talk about it, I'm here." he said while walking a bit closer to me.

I shivered, since it wasn't very warm anymore and he must've noticed, because he started taking of his coat. "No Matt, don't. You'll get cold. It's my own fault I didn't bring one myself."

Matt smiled, but put his coat around my shoulders nonetheless. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Thanks." I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face.

Matt told me about his youth and how he got into acting; listening to his voice telling all those stories was something I could definitely get used to. He also asked me about my life and I just told him everything I thought was a bit interesting for him to hear.

In the park, we walked passed some couple making out heavily and we couldn't contain our laughter.

Never had I met someone I bonded this fast with. It felt like I had known Matt for years, as if he was my best friend on this planet. But he wasn't, he was just a guy who I met a couple of hours ago.

"It feels like I know you much longer than I actually do." Matt suddenly spoke up, as if reading my thoughts.

I laughed and he asked me why with a confused look on his face, "I was actually just thinking about that. I've never had this with someone and it just feels so safe, you know?"

Matt nodded, knowing exactly what I meant.

"I never thought I would feel good, happy even, after today at work, but then you came and now look at me." I smiled nervously, blushing.

I looked up and noticed he was blushing slightly as well. He put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking back to the cafe.

During the walk back we didn't really talk that much. We just really enjoyed each others company and enjoyed the silence; no people making fun of anyone.

We reached my car and told there for a bit without saying a word.

"I know I said this before, but I had a great time so thank you, Matt. You honestly made my day."

He blushed a bit and smiled at me, "I had a great time as well."

Matt got out his phone, "Can I have your number? I would really like to see you again.."

I excitedly put my number in his phone and told him to text me whenever he had the time. He told me he'd do exactly that and there we stood again, in silence, just looking at each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you. Bye, Matt."

"Yeah, you definitely will." he smiled and took a step closer to me, "Can I at least give you a 'goodnight-kiss'?" he asked nervously.

I immediately went red but nodded nonetheless.

He moved his head closer to mine and softly pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss didn't last long, but I savoured every second of it.

"Bye, (Y/N)."


	8. Fifteen years - Ben Barnes

"It's just frustrating, Denise." I sigh, placing my head in my hands. "He's still in my mind, after 15 years he still hasn't left my fucking mind."

Denise looks at me with sad eyes, taking ahold of my heads, causing me to look back at her, "The fact that his face just keeps on popping up everywhere doesn't help either."

The last couple of months Denise and I have been going to the bar more frequently than before. The breakdowns were honestly getting the best of me and going out, drinking until I can't think straight anymore, drinking until his face finally leaves my mind, seems the best way of getting through it.

I tell Denise I'm getting another round of drinks to which she nods. When I reach the bar I'm met with someone familiar. "Hey Brent." I say with a small smile, trying to hide my pain.

"(Y/N)! gosh it's been a while! How are you?" he asks, pulling me into his embrace for a bit, but letting me go quickly.

I smile, happy to see someone who actually cares about me, other than Denise. "I've been all right. What about yourself?" I ask him.

Brent and I used to date two years ago. The break up was a mutual decision and I couldn't have wished for a better break up. I never revealed the real reason of why things didn't work out for me though.

What would you say to your boyfriend? 'hey uhm, I want to break up with you 'cause my ex is on my mind 24/7, even though he dumped me to become a famous actor 13 years ago'? I think not. I didn't lie to him either, though. I told him things just didn't really work for me, because I didn't feel that special spark. Fortunately, Brent felt the same and we separated afterwards.

"I've been good, thanks." he states, before grabbing the drinks in front of him. I do the same, having already ordered the drinks beforehand. We both walk back to where the tables are placed. "So, who's the lucky guy tonight?" Brent asks with a playful voice.

I nudge him softly, careful not to spill any of the drinks. "No guy, just a night out with Denise." I tell him while pointing at her. They notice each other and she waves at him.

"It was great seeing you again, (Y/N). But I'm gonna go back to my table now, Laura might be wondering what's taking me so long." he says, I smile at him, happy he's still with Laura. Laura was a friend of his even back when we were a couple. They got together a couple of months after we called it quits.

"Yeah of course, go. Tell her I said hi." I smile and we part.

Denise smiles at me when I sit down across from her, "I always liked Brent, you know? He was good for you."

I roll my eyes, but smile nonetheless, "I know. He was a sweetheart, still is. But Laura is way better for him. He deserves her and she deserves him, more than I do." To which Denise let's out a sigh.

The evening goes pretty smoothly. Denise and I both decided to stay sober tonight for once, both not wanting to face an immense hangover tomorrow.

"Denise, is that you?" a voice speaks up from behind me. I'm too deep in though to realise who that voice belongs to. When I meet Denise's eyes I notice they've gone extremely wide.

She nods, "Yeah, yeah it's me."

When her eyes meet mine, I get too curious and turn my head to see who's making Denise so tense.

The minute I lay eyes on him, his eyes go wide and I immediately turn my head back to face Denise with wide eyes as well.

"(Y/N)?" Ben's voice sounds surprised and ...happy?

He walks up to our table and stands beside it, seemingly more interested in me than Denise, who's watching the encounter with big eyes.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since-" he starts, stopping halfway through his sentence, looking at me with sad eyes. "well, since.."

"Since you dumped me, you want to say?" I say, my gazing moving from Denise to Ben and finally meeting his eyes again.

He looks away for a mere second, quietly muttering "It's been 15 years."

Ben kept on calling and texting me today to ask if I could come over. I kept on telling him I had to work till late, so he asked if I wanted to grab dinner somewhere tonight.

That's why I am sitting in a restaurant now, Ben sitting in the seat across from me.

"What's up, Ben? You seem tense." I say, searching for his eyes, who been avoiding looking at me ever since we met up.

He shrugs and I let out a sigh, "It's kind of annoying when you're boyfriend keeps on calling and texting you all day because he needs to see you for something and then when you finally see him he says nothing."

That's when his eyes finally meet mine, they're clouded, it seems like he's been having an argument with himself all night. "I just..." he starts, searching for the right words. "I need to talk to you about something, but I don't know how."

I send him a smile while reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "There's no need to be so nervous, babe. Just spill it out."

Ben seems to tense up even more after my comment. "It's not as easy as that, (Y/N)." he snaps, causing my smile to disappear. "I'm trying to break up with you, here."

It comes out as a whisper.

Tears are already threatening to spill down my face as I remove my hand from his. "You're- you're trying to- to do what?" I stutter.

"It's just- I need to focus on my career and I can't do that with you around me."

He probably didn't mean it like the way I interpret it, but that doesn't occur to me.

I just stare at him for a couple of minutes, tears silently streaming down my face. "It's over, (Y/N). I'm sorry." he says, his voice quivering.

"No you're not." I whisper softly before grabbing my belongings and running out of the restaurant. I can hear Ben calling after me, but all I need right now is to leave him behind and go to Denise to let it all out.

Which I do. I reach Denise's house not much later, banging on her door like a maniac. She's opens with an annoyed expression, but that soon fades when she sees me.

I throw myself at her, sobbing like a fool. She helps me inside, closing the door with her foot, and brings me to the couch in the living room.

After the story is told, my sobbing has died down a bit, silence taking over the apartment.

"I thought he was going to propose, Denise." I tell her when I look up to meet her eyes. "He sounded so nervous on the phone and he acted so nervous at the restaurant, which was fancy, to be honest. I really thought he was gonna propose or something."

"Well, I must admit you've made it pretty far." I say, my voice dripping with venom.

Ben was 22 back then, I had just turned 20. Which leaves us 35 and 37 now. I know I'm acting immature, but I just can't help it. Every time I saw him on my screen, my heart broke a bit more, piece by piece. He's destroyed me and he probably doesn't even know. What's even more pitiful is the fact that I'm still in love with the guy. After 15 years of crying about him, after 15 years of wondering what he's up to, seeing news articles about him being seen with an actress, 15 years of him dating other women. After 15 whole fucking years I'm still in love with the ass who broke my heart and has been crushing it ever since.

Ben sighs sadly, "I have, haven't I?" more telling himself than either me or Denise.

Denise notices the tears in the corners of my eyes and speaks up, trying to get the attention back to her, "What are you doing here anyways? I mean, you haven't been here for years, aren't you afraid people will recognise you?"

He looks up and looks at me, but soon moves to face Denise, realise I kept avoiding his gaze. "I eh, I was just- I came back to meet up with some old friends.. Thought I'd come by in my favourite pub from back in the day, you know? Maybe cross some people I used to know.."

Ben keeps sending glances at me while he's speaking. My eyes are still glued to the wall. After he's done I finally move my head to face him. "Well, you have come across some people you usedto know. It was a pleasure seeing you, it'd be a great honour if you could also sign this paper for me." I say, sarcasm clear on my voice, before shoving a coaster in his direction. "Now, though, I'm going home." I inform both Denise and Ben before standing up and leaving the place.

"She isn't very happy to see me, is she?" Ben softly asks Denise, who scoffs. "Don't tell me you thought she'd be happy to see you, Ben." She says before grabbing her own coat and standing up. "Eve after 15 years, she's still heartbroken over you. She thought you'd propose to her that night. You were always the one for her. What'd you do if the love of your life dumps you because they need to focus on their career, but you notice them going out with other people not much later after they've dumped you?"

Guilt. That's what Ben is feeling. It's completely consuming him. He jumps up from his seat, following Denise outside. "Will you let me talk to her? She needs to know why I've actually come back."

Something like amusement flickers through Denise's eyes, "You aren't back here to meet up with your old pals, are you?"

"I can't live without her any longer, Denise..."

"Just go, you know where she lives. I can't promise you she'll be easy though. She's become a fierce woman. Broken, but fierce."

Ben doesn't need to be told twice. He's off, running his way through the streets, off to my house.

About two minutes after I step inside my house there's a knock on my door. Quite similar to my knock 15 years ago on Denise's door. I walk over to the door and open it hesitantly. My expression turns from confused into angry when I meet his eyes.

I move to slam the door closed in his face, but he's too soon and puts his hand on the door to prevent me from closing it. "(Y/N), please don't..."

"Why not? What do you want?" I snap, tears becoming visible to him.

He sighs and looks at the ground, "Will you please let me explain?"

Not wanting to stay in the door way any longer, mostly because it's terribly cold outside and I'm freezing right now, I give in and stand aside for him to enter my house. A house he was once so familiar with, but has become unfamiliar territory over the years.

I walk back into the kitchen, grabbing a wineglass and a bottle of wine, pouring way too much in it before taking a long swig. When I move back to the living room, Ben is standing there, his coat hanging over his arm.

"You wanted to explain something?" I ask, my voice quivering, but it's still clear that I don't want him here.

He nods. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I am not back to- eh, to meet up with friends. I'm back because I needed to see you."

My eyes meet his, it's only now that I realise how broken he looks. It's the same look he had on his face that day in the restaurant.

"I have made a mistake many years ago." he continues, "A big one at that. I eh- I broke up with a girl I actually loved with my whole being. I broke up with her because I thought it was best. I thought it would make me focus on what was important to me, still is. But I didn't realise she was important to me as well. Probably even more important than my career. I realised that when it was too late. I figured she didn't want to see me ever again, so to keep my mind from her, I started dating someone else. I've dated multiple women over the years, yet no one ever came close to that girl."

It's quiet for a bit, as if he's waiting for me to react. But I keep quiet, not knowing what to say.

So he speaks up again, "Every damn time I was dating someone I kept comparing her to you, (Y/N). I kept myself away from you as long as I could, but I can't anymore. I simply can't."

That's when everything he just told me sinks in. "And you think that I still want you back? Don't I get a say in this, Ben?" I yell at him and he flinches.

"Of course you do. I just needed you to know."

I scoff, taking another sip of my wine, "You know, you should really have thought of that when you dumped me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It was nice to see you again." he says quietly and starts putting on his coat again, making his way over to the door.

I quickly place my glass down and move to stand behind him. He notices my presence and stops moving in front of the door.

"It's been 15 years and I still can't get you off my mind." I whisper, causing Ben to let out a breath.

He turns slowly, facing me with watery eyes, very much mirroring my look. "I tried dating other guys. Never has it worked out. It never worked, Ben, because they weren't you."

He takes a step closer, hesitantly moving his arm up, putting his hand on my cheek and wiping away the tears. "I hate myself for what I did to you." he says through quiet sobs. "I hate myself for choosing my career over you."

I completely melt into his touch, closing my eyes and letting out a quivering breath. Ben moves even closer and moves his hand from my face to the back of my head. His other arm winds around my waist, pressing my body against his. "I'm so, so sorry for what I did." he whispers into my hair, stroking my back with his hand.

All the hatred I had for this man only a couple of minutes ago has vanished. I quietly sob into his chest while I can feel him sniffling as well.

He moves me back and meets my eyes once more. "We're both a wreck, aren't we?" I ask quietly, letting out a breathy laugh. He joins me and moves his hands to cup my face.

We both just stare into each others eyes for a moment. I feel myself leaning in, Ben doing the same, and after a second his lips meet mine and a very slow, gentle, and desperate kiss. All the emotions from the past couple of 15 years poured into it.

When we break apart he pulls me into his embrace, his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm a fool, (Y/N). But I'm a fool for you."

I chuckle at his statement, wrapping my arms around his body. We stay like that for a while, just embracing each other, happy to be back in each others arms.

Later, when we're sitting on the couch, facing each other, he takes my hands in his and a cheeky grin enters his face. "Denise told me you were expecting a proposal that day."

I let out a laugh and nudge him playfully, "Shut up, idiot. I was in love with you. You were the love of my life, I thought I was yours too." I say, looking down at my lap. The memory hurts and talking about it hurts even more.

I hear him sigh, "You were. Still are, actually."

My gaze meets his again and he sends me a smile, "I love you, (Y/N). Even after 15 years I'm still madly in love with you. As I said earlier: I'm a fool for you."

I can't help but let out a chuckle once again. I move closer to him and turn a bit, pressing my back against his chest and letting my head rest on his shoulder. "I love you too, Ben. After 15 years I'm still completely and utterly in love with you."

A couple of hours later, after talking about what our lives were like the past 15 years, Ben tells me it's time for him to go back. I nod in agreement, feeling slightly disappointed. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he says and I smile, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and gesturing for him to unlock it. "You do need my number for that, don't you?" I tell him. He laughs and unlocks his phone.

After that he stands up and moves to actually leave, now. We stand still at the door, not really wanting to leave each other so soon.

I look at his face, happy to be able to call him mine once more. "It suits you." I state randomly. He looks at me with a confused look. "The beard... It suits you."

He laughs, "I keep forgetting how long it's been."

I embrace him one last time for the night, "Good night, Ben."

He smiles and moves his head back, looking down at my lips and kissing me softly once more. "Good night, (Y/N). I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Definitely."


	9. News - Joe Mazzello

"Oh my god." I whisper as the test falls out of my hands. I can't believe it. How on earth did it happen? No it's not true, it can't be.A voice in my head keeps teling me, but when I pick the test up to look at the result, it still has the same result as before: I'm pregnant.

Fortunately, Joe isn't here right now so I don't have to deal with that yet. Tears are already threatening to spill down my face and I decide to go to Gwilym's trailer, knowing he stayed in instead of going out to sit by the fire as the rest of the guys.

When I reach his trailer I knock on it, rather harsh. "Gwil, please open up!" I whisper-scream, not wanting to be heard by the others.

Gwilym opens the door and looks at me with a concerned expression as soon as he notices the tears rolling down my face.

I've known him for as long as I can remember, growing up in the house next to his. He took me to set once, quite a while ago, and introduced me to the rest of the cast. I immediately hit it off with Joe. It took us only a couple of weeks of knowing each other to get together, that now being three months back.

"Wow, wow (Y/N), you alright? Come in!" Gwilym's voice laces the concern and he quickly closes the door behind me as soon as I'm inside.

I shake my head, "I don't know what to do." my voice is cracked and interrupted by sobs, the truth of it all now only really getting to me.

Gwilym grabs a glass and pours some water into it before handing it to me. I send him a small smile and thank him. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

I slowly put down the glass, but I never look up to meet his concerned eyes. "So eh- I started feeling a little off a couple of days ago. You know, just not feeling completely well, feeling a little sick here and there and stuff. Yesterday I realised that my period was rather late. I don't know my but my first instinct was to buy a pregnancy test, not even really giving any thought to what the actual result could be..."

It's only now that I look up and I can see the disbelief in Gwilym's eyes, "I'm pregnant, Gwil. Ad I have no bloody clue what to do! We've only been dating for three months, for God's sake. Please, tell me what to do." At the and of it the tears are streaming down my face.

Gwilym immediately puts down his own drink and pulls me into his embrace, shushing me and whispering sweet nothing's into my ear. After a minute or two he has me calmed down and when I move back he looks straight into my eyes, "I'm sure it's gonna be ok. You love him right?"

I nod, not able to form any words at the moment. "And he loves you too, that much I know. So you should just tell him and see what happens, I'm sure things will work out."

This time I shake my head, "That's so much easier said than done, Gwil. It's not that simple."

"And why not?"

I take a step back and remove my gaze from his, looking down at the floor. "We've only been dating for three months, Gwil. We've never even spoken about what would happen after this whole project is over. How am I supposed to just tell him he's going to be a father? I can't do that, not just like that."

The sigh that escapes his lips informs me he knows I'm right. He knows we were always skeptical about this relationship, we got together and told each other we would enjoy one another for as long as it would be, never really mentioning a real future or something.

Exhaustion takes over my form and a yawn escapes my lips. "Lie down for a bit and get some rest. You can figure out what to do about this later."

So, I do as I'm told and lie down on his bed, sleep quickly taking over as my eyelids slid closed.

A little while later I hear some voices in the background, but I'm too exhausted to pay attention. The conversation takes place behind my knowledge.

"Have you seen (Y/N) anywhere? She's not in my trailer and I can't find her outside..." Joe asks Gwilym.

Gwilym nods and turns his head to me, gesturing for Joe to look inside. "She got here earlier, not feeling very well, she didn't want to disturb you guys so she came here. She's fast asleep..."

Joe lets out a long breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved his girlfriend is in safe hands. "A well, I hate to wake her up, she can get pretty moody when I do so, is it alright if she stays here tonight? I mean, you can take my trailer if you want.."

Gwilym lets out a laugh and pets Joe on his shoulder, "Don't worry Joe, I won't try anything, gosh it's weird to think of her that way. Just go back to your trailer and get some rest, tomorrow's gonna be a long day again."

Joe laughs, knowing Gwilym is right and bids him a good night before walking back to his own trailer. Gwilym changes into his sleeping attire and gently gets under the covers beside you, falling asleep not much later.

The next day I wake up to find Gwilym's already gone. I take a quick look at my watch a notice it's already 10:45am.

"Jesus Gwil, thanks for waking me up." I scold him when I enter set, seeing they're all taking a break. The guys start laughing, along with Roger and Brian, who're also on set to help the guys with their acting and stuff. When Joe walks up to me, the events of last night come back immediately.

Joe places a peck on my cheek before looking into my eyes, but I immediately look away from him, "Hey, you alright? Gwilym told me you weren't feeling well last night, why didn't you come to me?"

I just shrug my shoulders, "Didn't want to be a bother." Joe puts his hand underneath my chin and lifts up my face before placing a soft kiss on my lips, I almost lose myself and go along with it, but push him away slightly to let him know I'm not in the mood for the pda. Joe raises his eyebrow, but I just move back to grab some bread from the table.

When I look at Gwilym, he sends me a pointed look, but I just shrug it off. "I'm gonna make sure the props for the next couple of scenes are ready." I mutter before walking off to a different room on set.

It goes on like that for the rest of the day. I keep my encounters with Joe short and quick and I'm off to somewhere else as soon as possible. Every minute of the day I'm trying to figure out what to say to him.

At the end of the day, when we're all sitting outside by the fire, Joe decides to take the seat next to me and drapes his arm around me, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck to press a soft kiss against my neck. The gesture makes my heart skip a beat, but the nerves and the secret I'm keeping from him are too much.

I jump up from the wooden bench muttering a quick, "I'm not feeling very well." before springing off to the restroom inside the building on set, not wanting to go to Joe's trailer.

As soon as I reach the toilet, the content of my stomach is thrown into it. The sickness crashing onto me like a huge wave.

Back at the fire Joe is about to stand up to follow me, but Gwilym stops him and tells him to sit down, "I'll go check up on her."

Joe is left quite speechless by the action, his suspicion growing even more.

"You alright there?" a voice speaks up from behind me. I don't have to turn around to know who is standing there, recognizing his voice immediately. "I'm just feeling a bit sick."

Gwilym let's out a sigh, "You need to tell him, (Y/N). You've been pushing him away all day and it hurts me to see how much he's hurting. I even had to stop him from going to you to prevent him from getting hurt any more, though I'm sure I just did some damage as well."

The words that leave his mouth cause me to let out an annoyed growl. It's the fact that he's right which annoys me the most. I hate that Joe's hurt, I didn't even think about that.

I flush the toilet and move to the sink to clean my mouth, when I turn Gwilym offers me a mint and I smile at him, walking up to him as he takes me in his arms "I know I need to tell him, but I don't know how-"

"Tell me what?"

Joe's voice sounds broken from behind Gwilym. I don't even realise how bad this must look to him. I slept in Gwil's trailer last night, I've been pushing Joe away all day and now Gwil and I are embracing each other while I say those words.

Joe let's out a heavy breath, his voice rather broken when he speaks "You don't know how to tell me what, (Y/N)?!"

I push myself away from Gwilym, only just a little. "It's not what you might be thinking, Joe."

An unamused laugh escapes his lips while he runs his hand over his face and through his hair. Gwilym takes this as his cue to leave. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Joe spats, voice laced with venom.

"Calm down, Joe. I'm leaving because this is something you and (Y/N) should talk about in private." Gwilym's voice informs him. Joe just shakes his head, "And you're sure you've got nothing to do with it?"

At that, Gwilym lets out a breathy laugh, trying to break the tension, "Oh, I'm 100% sure I've got completely nothing to do with this, Joe. Just relax."

Joe is left completely confused when Gwilym leaves. My gaze is fixed on the ground when Joe finally looks back at me. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on or am I gonna have to keep thinking there's something going on between you and Gwilym?" Joe speaks up, his voice soft and unsure, though there's still some anger present.

I remove my gaze from the ground and meet his eyes, once he notices there are tears in my eyes his expression goes soft, "Come on, (Y/N). Tell me what's wrong! You've been pushing me away all day-"

"I've been pushing you away because I'm trying to figure out how to tell you something, but I just can't seem to find a good way." my voice is trembling when I speak and I look down at the ground once Joe takes a step closer to me, "I think now is a very good time."

I let out a shaky sigh and look back up to meet his eyes, "I just don't want you to leave me, Joe."

"And why on earth would I do that? I love y-"

"I'm pregnant."

It's quiet for a couple of minutes, Joe's eyes go wide and I can see him processing the words while my mind is currently exploding from all the scenario's playing.

I'm not even paying attention to him when Joe wraps his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my hair. "Why on earth would I want to leave you?" he whispers into my hair.

The side of my face is pressed against his chest, "We've never even really spoken about our future and I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if you'd still want there to be an 'us' after you're done with Bohemian Rhapsody.."

Joe pushes me back slightly to look into my eyes, "(Y/N), I love you. Leaving you makes me feel sick. I don't know what happens after this either, but I do know that whatever happens, I want it to happen with you. I want to be with you, because I love you."

Tears, now happy tears, were streaming down my face at the end of his little confession. I throw my arms around him and press his body against mine. He chuckles, softly muttering, "Jesus I'm going to be a father."

When we part again, he presses his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, showing just how much he actually loves me. "You wanna tell the others?" he asks and I nod, smiling at him with the biggest smile.

"Let's go tell the others."


	10. Smoking - Michael Fassbender

It had been a hectic week, the passing of your brother's girlfriend, Lisa, had caused a lot of sadness. It wasn't just you who was sad about it, hell no. Your brother was in the worst state.

It had been a week since Lisa's passing and you couldn't handle all the sadness in the house anymore, so you decided to call your boyfriend and go to his place.

"Of course, drive safely!" was his answer. You told you would and got into your car.

After a drive of 20 minutes, you arrived at Michael's house, you got out of your car, walked up to his door and knocked.

He opened the door and smiled at you, "Hey darling, come in." As he stepped aside, you walked in and pecked his lips before walking further inside.

He closed the door as you got comfortable, grabbing some drinks for the bot of you. Michael was now 21, you were only 17, so you got him a beer and yourself a coke.

"Wanna stay over tonight?" Michael asked, noticing your expression. It must've looked like you didn't really wanna go back to that depressing-mess called home.

"Please," you send him a soft smile and handed him his beer. Your parents were already aware of the fact that you'd probably be staying at his place.

Michael watched you for a couple of minutes without saying anything, just admiring your features. But the sight wasn't just making him happy, there was sadness as wel. He couldn't place it, since he hadn't seen you very often in this state.

Michael and you had been dating for three months now, so it was still pretty new.

When you finished your drink, you got up and walked over to his back door, "mind if I go sit outside for a bit?" you asked while you were looking at Michael, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Of course not, you can take my jacket." He said while pointing at his leather jacket, which was thrown on a chair you were standing next to.

You nodded, grabbed his jacket and made your way into his garden. Michael knew you needed some time alone, every now and then. So he just stayed inside for a bit, watching telly.

After 15 minutes he got worried, you never took this long. So he got up and made his way to the back door, while putting on his jumper.

"I never figured you to be a smoker." He softly said when he noticed you were smoking a cigarette. When you turned your head to face him, he noticed your eyes were all red and watery.

He quickly walked up to you and hugged you from behind, you chuckled slightly, "only when I really feel like shit." you explained.

His face was resting on your shoulder, "wanna talk about it?" he gently asked while placing a sweet kiss on your neck.

"It's just-, I just can't stand being home anymore. Everyone at home is so sad and depressed, and they have every right to be, I know that. I miss Lisa too, she was a good friend. But I can't stand being in a house with depression all over it 24/7."

When you were finished, Michael turned you around, grabbed the cigarette and took a puff himself. He handed it back to you, "I can call your mum to ask if it's ok for you to stay here? She'll understand."

You chuckled, Michael was always so sweet and gentle. "That'd be great, thanks." You said as you snuggled into his chest, the cigarette already being thrown into a rubbish bin.

"Let's go back inside, it's getting cold.." you nodded and Michael grabbed your hand and took you back inside.

While Michael was giving your mum a call, you quickly took a shower and brushed your teeth, not really liking the aftertaste of the cigarette.

"Babe, it's all settled, you can stay here for as long as you want, but only if you give your mum a text or a call once a day or so."

"Alright, thanks baby." You replied, getting out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel. Michael stood there, quite in awe.

"Staring is rather impolite, Fassbender." You stated while letting out a chuckle when you saw Michael's face getting all red.

"I'm sorry, you just-" he stuttered, "you look beautiful." He said, still in awe, still blushing.

Now it was your turn as well, to blush. "Oh stop it-" you started, but before you could finish you were cut off by Michael's lips being pressed on yours. You kissed him back.

The kiss was gentle, yet slightly lustfull. Afger what felt like eternity you parted. Both gasping for air.

In the three months you and Michael shared together, nothing had ever happened. Michael knew you were 'untouched' and didn't want to take advantage of it. You knew Michael wasn't 'untouched', but you also knew he was very patient and you loved him even more for that.

When the kiss was broken, you stared him in his eyes, thinking about something that had crossed your mind a lot of times before. But you knew, that right at this moment, you wanted it.

You gently grabbed Michael's collar and walked backwards, knowing his bed was behind you. You gently fell backwards, Michael now lying on top of you, quite taken aback by your previous actions.

You kissed him again, this time with lust and fiercer. Michael got the hint and started moving his hand from your face downwards.

"Are you sure?" he asked inbetween kisses he placed on your neck and jawline.

You nodded.

Michael quickly removed his shirt, exposing his bare chest, which wasn't a bad sight, at all. He leaned back down and kissed you again, slowly undoing the towel that was wrapped around you.

Only a couple of second later he was lying on top of your naked body. He looked at it and smiled, "you are beautiful, baby."

*

The next morning you woke up next to nothing. While making your way downstairs, you couldn't help but smile at the memories of last night's events. It felt so good and perfect.

"Michael?" you semi-screamed, trying to locate him.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetheart."

You walked into the kitchen and noticed your man standing in front of the stove, shirtless, making breakfast. "Want some waffles?"

You didn't realize you were staring at him until he spoke up, "staring is rather impolite, baby

You didn't realize you were staring at him until he spoke up, "staring is rather impolite, baby."

You chuckled and hugged him, "I love you, Michael. Thanks for last night and for every other minute we've spent together."

Michael smiled down, kissing the top of your head, "I love you too, my sweet darling."


	11. Drowning - James McAvoy

"Can't we do something other than going to that lake?" you asked James.

Ever since you met him, you started developing feelings for him, but you never showed it, in case it'd ruin the friendship the two of you shared.

"No, why? It's gonna be a lot of fun. Michael and the others will be there as well."

James didn't know you couldn't swim, but you didn't want to tell him either, it'd be so embarrassing. So after multiple tries to come with a better idea, you finally gave in.

*

You had arrived at the lake about an hour ago. Everything went well, you hadn't been near the water, yet. So nothing was wrong.

That was, until Michael and James grabbed your arms and legs and lifted you.

You tried to free yourself from their grip, but failed completely.

As they made their way over to the lake you got very worried and scared. "Put me down! I'm serious!"

James and Michael just laughed, not noticing your seriousness and anger.

Just right before they threw you in the water you managed go scream it out loud: "I CAN'T SWIM!", but it was already too late. Michael and James had thrown you in the water.

"What did she just say?" Michael asked James, slightly concerned, now.

"Shite!" was all James said before jumping into the water to save you.

After minutes of life-saving actions and you coughing your ass off when you were on land again.

Everyone gave you and James some space.

"Look, I am so, so sorry. I really didn't know. I didn't know you were serious about the whole 'put me down' thing. Honestly (y/n) if I'd known.. I'm just so sorry."

James said, the guilt eating him alive. You looked up at him, still quite pissed. But the fact that he did safe your ass as well, made your anger go away.

"It's alright, I should've told you." you said and gave him a tiny smile. 'Just like I should've told you something else.' you thought, or at least, you thought you were thinking it.

"What? What else?" James asked, curiously.

"I didn't say that out loud, did I?" You felt the blood rush to your cheeks.

"Yeah, you did, love." He chuckled. "You can tell me, you know." James said while getting closer and placing his hand on your face, cupping your cheek.

You felt your blush getting worse when James did that. He chuckled as he saw your embarrassment.

The only thing you managed to say was "I think it's already pretty clear what I wanted to let you know."

"I think it is, love." James casually replied before leaning in, bringing your head closer with his hand and kissing your lips gently. As soon as you felt his soft lips on your you kissed him back.

He broke the kiss and smiled, "I've wanted to do that for a while, now."

"You should've done it sooner." you said before meeting his lips again. He laughed through the kiss.

"I think we should go back." He gently said while picking you up bridal-style and making his way back to the group.

"Hey there, let me introduce you to my girlfriend. She almost just drowned as well, so please be careful with her."

You couldn't help but blush at James calling you 'his girlfriend', and laughing at what he said afterwards.

The rest of the group laughed and made their way over to you.

Michael came up to you, "I'm sorry (y/n), should've listened when you told us to stop." You could hear the guilt in his voice.

"It's alright, honestly Michael. If you hadn't done it, James wouldn't have saved me and.. well, you know.."

Michael laughed, as well as the rest and James grabbed your hand and kissed it.

"Let's go out tonight, all of us. To just celebrate today. I'll pay." James said and looked at you, as if he asked permission.

"Sounds like a great idea, McAvoy." You said, teasing him.

Before you knew it, you were thrown onto the ground, with James on top of you, kissing your neck and face.

"Oh you two, get a room already!" you heard Michael say and you and James laughed.

"We will, very soon." James said and winked at you. You blushed, but that blush soon faded when you heard Michael making a sound as if he was gagging.

You all laughed again and the rest of the day was fairly perfect.


	12. Memories I - James McAvoy

Today was your first day at college. It was something you had been looking forward to for years, and now it was finally the time.

As you walked through the hallways of your college, trying to find the right classroom, you felt so happy.

That was, until you noticed someone familiar sitting in the classroom you were supposed to be in. James Andrew McAvoy. The one person you'd hoped to never see again was now sitting in the same classroom as you.

Even though all the memories of primary school came rushing back into your mind, you slowly walked inside the room and took a seat, as far from James as possible.

During class, you looked at James a couple of times and you noticed that he still was a very good-looking guy. But that never seemed to help him with being nice.

James used to be the popular kid in primary school. You used to be the geek-y kind of kid, on which James always had to pick. He called you names and did everything to make your life very, very miserable.

*

When the bell rang, letting you know that class was over, you waited until everyone left, hoping James would leave as well. Even the teacher had already left, but James hadn't.

To your surprise he came up to you.

"Is something the matter? I noticed you looking at me a couple of times during class

"Is something the matter? I noticed you looking at me a couple of times during class.." He said.

You were shocked, not expexting this in the least.

"Y-you don't remember me?" you asked, shakily. Damn those blue eyes.

He gave you a confused look, "I am very sorry, am I supposed to?"

Something about the way he said that, made you very angry. "Well, it really makes me happy to see how much you remember from your time in primary school. Good for you. But yes, I am that kid you always liked to pick on."

At that last comment his eyes widened, "Are you..?"

"The name's (y/n), I'm happy you remember me." You said coldly and very annoyed.

You felt the urge to cry, since he really messed up your childhood. But you didn't. You couldn't show your emotions to him.

As soon as James realized what he'd done to you and how much pain he must've caused you, his face turned into an expression filled with guilt.

"(Y/n), I am so sorry. I honestly am-" you cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it James."

"Please let me speak. I know I've been horrible to you and I can't imagine how much I've hurt you, but please know that I've changed. A lot."

You could sense his sincerity and you even believed him, even though you didn't want to.

"Didn't mrs Hapner assign us a project?" He randomly asked, on which you nodded, because she did.

"She told us we could do it alone or in pairs. Would you like to do the project with me? I really want to show you that I've changed and I'd really like a chance to make it up to you. Even though I know that's gonna be very hard and probably impossible."

How the hell, did this bully from primary school, turn into this very handsome gentleman in college? Was it even possible?

You were so taken aback by his words that you didn't even realize you had agreed on doing the project together.

"So.." James started, awkwardly, after a brief silence, "Is it possible if I get your phonenumber? So we can talk about the project.."

You simply stared at him, still not believing he used to he your bully. "Uh yeah, sure." you said without thinking about it.

He handed you his phone and you shakily put your phonenumber in his phone.

"I will text you after classes today. Maybe we can start this afternoon? I know a café nearby campus where we can get a good coffee and talk about some ideas for the project."

That actually sounded like a good idea, "Yeah that sounds cool."

"Alright," he said and smiled a little, it was an apologetic smile, though. "Meet me after classes outside at the benches. I'll be there."

And with that, he left the room. I couldn't move for a couple of minutes. Trying to process the events of earlier. This was NOT how you thought your first day would be. And it was only the beginning.

*

Your first day went by very fast and before you knew it, you were on your way outside to the benches.

When the benches were in sight, you saw that James was already waiting for you. As soon as he saw you he got up and made his way over to you, with a sincere smile on his face.

"Hey!" he said,

"Hey," you said and smiled back at him.

You started your walk to the café. "How was your first day?" James suddenly asked.

"Well, it was alright. Quite hectic sometimes, but it was nice." you said and looked over at him to see him smiling at you, "How was yours?"

"Mine was pretty good. Thought I can't get it out of my head.." he said and his smile turned into a sad expression while he turned his head to look at the ground.

"What can't you get out of your head?" you asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

He looked up at you, "How much I've hurt you. I don't understand why I did it. You're too good to be even talking to me now. I don't know how you're doing it, I've made your time at primary school a hell. Only because I couldn't contain my anger towards my parents."

You now realized that he didn't bully you for nothing, but he still didn't have the right to hurt you like that.

"It's ok, I guess.. Let's just try and forget it and think about the project. Let's try and make this year a good one." you said, at first quite surprised about how easily you forgave him.

"You really are too good to be talking to me." he said and smiled slightly.


	13. Memories II - James McAvoy

You and James got into the café and ordered something to drink before taking a seat at a booth. You sat across from each other.

"So, do you have any ideas for the project?" you asked. He looked up, slightly confused, as if he'd forgotten you were here to talk about the project.

"Oh yeah.. Well, we're supposed to make a project about ourselves, aren't we? Maybe we could just like interview each other?" he proposed.

"That sounds like a good idea!" you said, quite a bit too enthusiastic, which caused him to chuckle. "What?" you asked.

"You're still sure that you want to do the project together with me?" he asked, unsure. You could still see the sadness and guilt in his eyes.

Without knowing what you were actually doing, you put your hand on top of his and rubbed it slightly with your thumb, "I told you, forgive and forget; that's what I did. Now let's make this a enjoyable project."

He slightly blushed and gave in to your words as you saw the sad expression leaving his face. By this time you had already released your grip on his hand very quickly after realizing what was going on; this caused you to blush.

*

Months had passed since your reunition with James. The two of you became good friends and did almost every school-project together. James never really asked you todo anything after school if it wasn't school-related, since he was still scared to hurt you, even though he was the nicest person you currently knew.

Prom was getting closer and closer and you didn't have anyone to go with. It's not that you didn't have the looks, it's just that you didn't really think prom was something for you and you didn't know who you could go with.

Well, you knew one person you wanted to go with, but you were sure he saw you as 'just a friend'. Obviously, we're talking about James here. I mean: James is very nice, very handsome and everything a girl could wish for.

Prom would be this friday, today being tuesday. You were just wandering through the halls of college with some friends, when they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks, grabbing your arm in the process to stop you as well.

You gave them an annoyed look, "What are you doing?". The pointed at your locker, you turned your head an noticed a small note. As you slowly walked up to grab and read the note, your friends followed you, but giving you enough space.

Meet me outside at the benches,   
need to ask you something.  
\- James

In one way or another, the note caused a weird feeling in your stomach. And it popped up some questions in your head: Why would James write me a note instead of texting me? Why would James to ask me something and what does he want to ask?

"Enough with the daydreaming," Pauline, your friend said, causing you to snap out of your trance. "Go to him, classes are done anyways, he's probably waiting for you."

You nodded in agreement. You told everyone goodbye, since they were about to go home, grabbed your stuff out of your locker and went outside to meet James.

Once outside, you froze. James was standing there with flowers in one hand, wearing rather fancy clothes for school. You slowly got back your senses and continued your walk.

"Hey James," you said and he simply smiled. People around you were watching the two of you with amusement.

"(Y/n), I know we didn't have a good start back when we met in primary school." he started and you wanted to cut him off, but he continued before you could. "But I know, you, being the good person you are, told me you 'forgave and forgot', which led to a new start for the both of us. I can't tell you how happy I am to have gotten the chance to start over with you. The past months have been great and the main reason for that is: you."

You didn't know how to react to everything he said, you felt slightly awkward as more peple gathered around you and James, but you felt so flattered by James's words that the awkward feeling faded very quickly.

"What I'm actually trying to say here.." he said and chuckled slightly embarrassed, "Would you like to go to prom with me?" while asking the question, he handed you the bouquet of flowers he was holding the whole time.

You blushed and took the bouquet gracefully, "I'd love to, James!" you finally managed to say after a minute of awkward silence.

James smiled and finally relaxed, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The people around you clapped and cheered and you got closer to James to give him a tight hug.

*

Days passed and it was finally friday. You hadn't beenthis excited for something in a very long time.

As soon as you were done with all the classes, you went to your dorm and started getting ready for the night. It took you hours, but it was worth the effort; you looked stunning. Your hair was braided beautifully by your friend and you were wearing a perfect knee-lenght dress. It was black with a hint of yellow sparks here and there; the dress-code this year was 'Something Yellow'. As vague as the dress-code could be, but it was actually a perfect opportunity for you to wear this dress.

It was time for you to leave your dorm and go outside to meet James. You had told him to wait in the park at campus, and he did.

You were walking through the parl, catching some stares here and there, but you didn't care. You were about to go to prom with James McAvoy.

James noticed you and all he could do was admire you; your look and just everything.

James noticed you and all he could do was admire you; your look and just everything

"Is something the matter, mr McAvoy?" you said, teasing him.

He offered his arm and you took it, "Nothing, love. You just look incredibly perfect."

*

The night went by faster than you actually wanted it to, but it had to come to an end eventually. James insisted on walking you home.

The two of you reached your dorm.

"Tonight has been perfect, thanks James." you said sincerely.

"It has been a great night, almost perfect.." he said, which caused you to give him a confused look.

He chuckled and took a step closer to you, "Would you allow me to make it perfect?". You nodded, already quite knowing where he was going. But you didn't mind, you were actually waiting for this moment for a while now.

James brought his hand up to your cheek and caressed it gently before softly placing his lips onto yours. It was a lovely kiss, very gentle and full of passion. James broke the kiss and rested his forhead against yours, "I know I've asked a lot of you the last couple of days, but I've got one more thing to ask.. Would you like to be my girlfriend, (y/n)?"

You responded with a kiss, giving him a sign of confirmation. "I'd love to."

He smiled and continued the kiss lovingly.


	14. The physiotherapist - James McAvoy

"Is it really necassary for me to take off my shirt?" you asked James, your new physiotherapist. He explained that it was necassary, because he had to take look at your back if he wanted to find the source that caused your backache.

It took you a couple of minutes to take off your shirt. The reason for this was the fact that you had an incident last year, with a man whose name you don't ever want to hear or say again. Thinking of him and what he did to you arleady made you feel sick and sad. A tear rolled down your face, you quickly whiped it away so James wouldn't see it.

James was sitting on a stool behind you. You turned around and made you way over to him, only wearing some jeans and a bra. When James saw your expression he immediately asked if something was wrong. He must've also seen the redness in your eyes, since he sounded really concerned and apologetic. It actually made you smile a bit, since it sounded like he cared for your being and the last time someone cared for you was a very long time ago.

At first James just looked at you, you knew he was doing this for your own good, but you didn't feel comfortable at all. You had only met the man 10 minutes ago and you were already standing in front of him half-naked. Again, you knew it was for your own good, but you still didn't feel any comfort.

James turned you gently around and started touching your back, asking where the pain was exactly and i fit hurt when he gently pushed your back. You told him where and when it hurt and he massaged you for a bit.

After some bonecrackers in your back and a very nice massage, your appointment was done for today. You got dressed again and made a new appointment. While getting dressed your back was facing James. You could feel his eyes on your back and it made you very uncomfortable, again. You tried to ignore it and continued putting on your shirt.

The appointment was made for next week, he told you he'll give you another massage and that you'll be training the muscles in your back.

While saying goobye and thanking him for his help, he reached out for your hand to shake it. You took it and looked him directly in his eyes. It was only now that you realized how beautiful they were, bright-blue. Besides his eyes, you only now had a chance to look at his other features, this man was honestly very attractive, no-one could deny that.

Getting out of a trance, you thanked James once again and left the building. For a year you hadn't been near men, today was the first time in a while. You were very scared, especially when James asked you to take off your shirt, but afterwards you realized that there are not only bad-men in this world, but also men that are decent and act normal. This thought made you feel comfortable again.

-

Days went by and it was Wednesday again, the day of your second appointment with James. Even though you had a comforting thought last week after your appointment, the nerves came back as you walked into his room. He greeted you as you got in and sat down to do some talking first. A little while later he asked you to take off your shirt again, this was where it went wrong, again..

You tried to hide your feelings, but this time the emotions came in very hard. Tears started rolling down and you sobbed silently. Your back was facing James, so he didn't notice immediately, but soon enough he did. He rushed over to you, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, calmingly. Embracing you in his arms as he gently rubbed your back with one hand and the other hand was resting on the back of your head.

"I'm sorry," you stammered, not knowing what else to say. He gently calmed you down and after a minute, you realized that this was the first man, after the incident, holding you like this. The fact that he didn't even asked any further question about the sudden outbreak felt good too. He didn't need to know why you were broken, he just wanted to help you feel better.

James realized, at that same moment, that even though this was only the second time he had seen you, you were special. Someone who went through some hard times, but made it through any ways. That if she loved you, she loved you with heart and soul and she would never do any thing to mess it up.

After a couple of minutes, James put his hand on your cheek and moved your face to look up to him. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern all over his face. You nodded slightly and gave him a tiny, warm smile. "Just something that happened, no need to talk about it now." You explained, because in some way you felt guilt. James had only made you feel comfortable when you didn't feel comfortable. He only made sure you felt better, you owed hi man explanation, but not now.

"It's OK to be not OK, sometimes." James stated as he gently stroke your cheek with his thumb. You chuckled and nodded in agreement. You were about to go back to the massage, until you felt his lips crash onto yours.

At first, you were taken aback by it, but soon enough you kissed him back. It was a gentle kiss, a kiss you wouldn't forget very easily.

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to do that." James said as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. You chuckled and told him it was fine.

In the past year you never thought about kissing someone ever again, after what that man did to you, you didn't want to be near men ever again, but with James it was different. He was caring and he didn't mean any harm, you felt safe again, even though you didn't know him properly, yet.

"How about I take you out for dinner, tonight?" James said and winked at you. You blushed, "I like the sound of that."


End file.
